


A Gift for Sunny (Fallout NV Fart Story)

by philsfromthesoul



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Desperation, Eating, F/M, Fart, Farting, Scat, Sharting, Toilet, shart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsfromthesoul/pseuds/philsfromthesoul
Summary: A courier washed up in Goodsprings makes a homemade meal for the girl that taught him survival skills.It doesn’t sit well with her stomach.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Gift for Sunny (Fallout NV Fart Story)

“So, I think it’s done... It looks done.”

The gecko steak sizzled in the pan, overflowing in its rich juices. Andrew carefully picked it up and laid it in a meticulously cleaned metal container, taking care not to burn his hands. He hadn’t experienced a lot of hunting before. When he was a courier, he simply chose to buy food from the places he visited. “Sampling the tastes of the world!” he called it, even though it was Brahmin steak and mutated fruit ninety percent of the time. Foraging for himself however was very rare. The maximum extent of his “survivalism” was picking a mesquite pod from time to time. That is, until he reached Goodsprings one day. There was this Chip, and a robot... His memory was quite fuzzy relating to that. Apparently he was shot in the head and patched up by the town doctor. There was this girl who helped him get back on his feet, and it was thanks to her he had managed to learn basic survival skills. Andrew wanted to thank her for her help, and what better way to do it than by using the skills she taught him?

  
“I’ll have a sarsaparilla, Trudy.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you’d ask for that!”

Sunny had a recognizable routine- every Friday would have her sitting at the Prospector Saloon with Cheyenne, happily drinking a cold Sunset Sarsaparilla while listening to the jukebox. It felt quite relaxing to just sit and lay back for a moment. Her mind steadily drifted to that stranger who had drifted into town a few days ago. Nasty head wound, she swore he’d be sent back into that grave from what the townspeople said. But he pulled through. Maybe she should give the Doc some more credit. She remembered how she taught him the ropes around the town. He looked so pitiful trying to hold up that rifle, bless his heart.  
Nearly shot a Bighorner before she helped guide the barrel. But something about it was endearing to her, helping a weak man like him get his bearings. It was... cute, perhaps.

“Oh, uh, hi Trudy!”

“Hello!”

Andrew stumbled in through the door, treading very carefully as to not damage his gift. He had a sort of anxiousness about him as he walked around the saloon. Giving something to the person who helped you out of a rut is a very important deal, and the thought of messing it up was in the back of his mind. He found Sunny, with her back against the wall next to the old jukebox. There was a feeling in him, a feeling of, say, attraction to the girl. Andrew admired her caring and protective attitude, even towards those who weren’t strong like himself. And she didn’t look too shabby either. That short, neatly tied red hair, her beautiful eyes, and her perky bottom in those tight leather pants... But he was getting too far ahead of himself. This is just a thank-you gift, isn’t it?

“Back again, huh?

“Oh, uh, yeah. I was going to give you something...”

Andrew slowly pulled out the tin from his pack. The light peering through the windows danced on the metallic container, almost making him cover his eyes from the brightness. Sunny picked it from his hands and opened the top.

“Well, I was thinking about how you had done a lot for me recently, and I couldn’t just let you go away without any compensation, so, I, made this for you.”

“Oh, okay. Well, thanks. I was getting kind of hungry so this isn’t a bad gift at all! Mind if I eat it now?”

“Of course not!”

He had always liked to watch people eat, and now he had a certain sort of pride knowing it was his handiwork. Sunny walked over to a vacant table and placed the steak on a plate.

“C’mere, sit down with me-Cheyenne, this isn’t yours!”

Andrew followed her and sat down on the opposite side. He simply watched as Sunny pulled out a knife and began to eat. Something about watching her consume the dish. She gracefully lifted bites from her plate and into her mouth, chewing and processing them with her cute mouth... And then it went down into her stomach, to be broken down by her strong body... 

“Uh, is it good?”

“It’s excellent, thank you. Seems like someone’s been putting their skills to good use. You know, the best part of teaching someone is watching them succeed at doing what they failed at before.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.”

The meat steadily disappeared from the plate and into her toned stomach until it was picked clean. From the looks of her face, it seemed like it really hit the spot. Sunny felt her belly get to work digesting it almost immediately, and a pocket of air rose up through her esophagus as a result.

*BRUPPPP*

Sunny blushed heavily as she couldn’t stop the belch from pushing itself into the outside. The air was distinctly scented with meat and desert spices, no doubt a product of her recent meal.  
Normally, Sunny wouldn’t hesitate to burp in front of her friends. She wasn’t much of a girly-girl, and it was a natural process, wasn’t it? But in front of a newcomer it seemed to be a bit rude to do something like that.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay! You’re fine!”

Andrew didn’t really mind having someone belch like that. He had gotten used to all sorts of faux-pas in the wasteland before, and a simple expulsion of air wasn’t high on that list.

“Er, I was planning on going down to the source to get some water. Wanna come with?”

He didn’t see an issue in going with her. The town’s namesake always had a flow of sparkling, clean water, which was a rarity in the wasteland. It’d be nice to not drink sarsaparilla for a change.

Sunny and Andrew strolled over to the well not far from the saloon. Luckily, Andrew had been carrying a few empty, clean bottles to fill with water. 

“Do you need any containers? I’ve got a few empty Nuka Colas.”

“Oh, you’re sweet. I’m fine, though.”

He watched as Sunny bent over and pulled out a canteen. The desert sun shone on her red hair, making it glitter in the light. Her toned legs and tight, round bottom were displayed in full to the world, only covered by some leather clothing. Andrew felt like he was developing a sort of crush on the girl. Her kind, caring personality rubbed off so well on him...

As Sunny was busy collecting water from the well, she felt a sudden pressure in her stomach. Almost instinctively, she moved a hand there to caress it and attempt to relieve the sensation. Inside her industrious stomach, the various digestive enzymes and acids were hard at work breaking down the meal from earlier. A sensation of chemical reactions were going on, some producing... gas. The type that comes from the posterior. She knew what the feeling was as it grew in her tummy, and was a bit embarrassed by the idea. She thought of a way to release it in peace.

“Hey, I saw some agave plants over there!”

“Just agave?”

“Oh, and a yucca fruit too!”

Andrew swiftly walked in the direction she pointed. Once she felt he was comfortably out of earshot, she bit her lip and relaxed the pressure on her bottom.

A loud, bassy rumble was heard as the gas came flowing out of her. Sunny felt it rip through her tight leather pants and into the hot desert air. She exhaled in a sigh of relief, hoping this would only be a singular issue. But then the smell came to her. It was, in a word, revolting. The distinct, raw scent of burning trash filled her nostrils. Clearly something she ate had a really bad reaction with her stomach... It smelled worse than that time she came upon that rotting Bighorner corpse that had been there for a week with the Bloatfly larva eating it. She fanned her nose, attempting for a reprieve of the assault in her nostrils. It lingered around her, made even worse by the hot, humid air mixing with her gases. Suddenly, she heard Cheyenne barking in the distance. Seems like Andrew had come back from his “search”. Thinking quickly, she dashed out to talk to him in order to avoid his nose discovering what she had left there.

“Wow, Sunny! I found a lot of agave over there, thank you!”

“Oh... uh, yeah! You’re welcome! How about we go over to the other well closer to town?”

“Well, I was fine with the source, but I’ll go along with you.”  
He was puzzled at why Sunny decided to go there.

They both walked over to the other well, watching for geckos along the way.

Once they reached it, Andrew and Sunny continued what they had been doing-simply collecting water. The cold, glistening water felt calm on their hands as they scooped it up into bottles and canteens.

A feeling of dread came upon Sunny as the familiar feeling in her gut came back to haunt her. Gas churned and bubbled inside, almost begging to be released. She frowned, trying to hold back the toxins brewing inside her body from bursting out at any moment. To her dismay, Andrew ended up noticing.

“What’s wrong, Sunny?

“Oh, I-it’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

His suspicions were averted, for now. But the pressure emanating from deep inside her remained, and it didn’t seem like it was going away anytime soon. She couldn’t keep sending him on quests for plants every time she had to fart...  
Suddenly more pockets of gas flowed within and it nearly overwhelmed her. Sunny doubled over and clenched her stomach, unable to bear it for much longer.

“Ughhh...”

“Er, you don’t look so okay. Should I run and get Doc Mitchell?”

Sunny couldn’t hold it back anymore. It started out as a small, squeaking release, but expanded into a bubbly roar as the gas burst out of her. Her flatulence rushed out from between her round, toned bottom, filling the atmosphere around with a raw, dense smog. Sunny’s face looked as if it had scorched by a Fire Gecko with its blood-red hue.

“...”

She was silent. Dead silent. Apparently, she hadn’t thought of much words for say when ripping a huge fart in front of a newcomer to town. 

The silence was interrupted by the scent hitting Andrew’s nostrils like a wild brahmin. Initially the sheer force of the smell disgusted him and nearly made him gag. The overpowering stench of a burning tire flared his nostrils as it permeated the air around. He raised one of his hands to attempt to fan away the toxic fumes.

“It stinks!”

“Do you think I don’t know that? Ever since I ate that steak of yours my gut’s been acting up like a nest of cazadors!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I really am! Please don’t get mad at me!”

“Well, don’t get so annoyed when I fart!”

“I-It doesn’t really bother me. I can stand the smell!”

“So you’re saying you won’t complain when I have to pass gas?”

“Er, yes.”

Andrew felt a bit guilty knowing his meal was giving Sunny some severe gastric distress. He really didn’t know what would cause it, considering he had made one hundred percent sure it was cooked and seasoned to perfection. But in a way he felt a bit... aroused. The gecko steak that he had prepared being broken down and processed by Sunny’s relentless gut, being turned into just nutrients and waste... it awakened something within him that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Ohhh, I feel another one coming up.”

Sunny’s exclamation brought his attention towards her and away from his wandering mind. He heard a low, deep grumble emanate from her stomach, before she groaned and pushed.

Sunny felt her bottom rumble as she released the pent-up gases from within. A loud, bubbling noise shot out from her, almost like popping a balloon or a whoopee cushion. The gas polluted the desert air with the dense scent of digested red meat. At first, she had been disgusted with herself for the previous “explosions”. But now knowing her friend wasn’t traumatized by it, more positive feelings began to take over. The pressure growing inside, churning and turning, was an odd sensation. But when she ripped ass, feeling that pressure relive itself through a loud, intense blast of warm air, it felt nice. She hadn’t experienced something like this since that time she decided to have one of Chet’s “choice bighorner cuts”. Trudy had to lock her out of the house to protect her nose from being burnt off. Andrew on the other hand wasn’t so disgusted by the “emissions” as many others were.

“Now that was a *good* one. You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I-I’m fine! Don’t worry, Sunny.”

“It’s good you don’t worry, because...”

It started off as a soft, rumbling puff of gas from her rear end before a loud, bubbly roar exploded from her butt. Sunny felt the momentous release tear through her tight bottom and into the outside. The desert grasses swayed from the force of the blast. To Andrew, it was like a bomb went off in Sunny’s ass. He could swear people in Primm could have heard it from here. The smell of this outburst was magnified from the sheer volume of gas released, polluting the air around the two with the strong scent.

“Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever farted like that before!”

“You know, I really do apologize for this whole affair, my gift was subpa-“

“What’s there to be sorry about? And your gift was probably the best gecko I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Well, it’s my fault you were subjected to this whole affair.”

“What, coming out here with you? I’ve enjoyed it!”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. C’mere, sit down.” She motioned to a log, hopefully out of range of the previous blast zone.

“You know, you’re actually a very nice person. And I like being with you. You’re so considerate of what other people think, and what I am... Do you think the townspeople back in Goodsprings are all cavalier about me ripping massive farts? Oh, there was this one time. I discovered an old crate of Pork and Beans. The hungry girl I was, I chowed down like a Brahmin. When I came back to the saloon, my ass wouldn’t stop dropping bombs straight into the chair I sat on. Good lord, I stunk up the whole building. It was just one massive, dense fart after another. Trudy was holding her nose and nearly gagged... “What the hell is wrong with you!” she said. She threw me out until I could stop hotboxing wherever I went, but I think of it as a favor because my farts probably fumigated the place of radroaches. Oh, but you don’t seem to mind. And I like that.”

“I think you’re an amazing person too, Sunny. You helped me get back on my feet, and you’re so kind to those who want help. Is it bad if I think you’re my friend?”

“Oh, nonsense! It’s good that you think I’m your friend, because I am.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem!”

Living up to her name, she flashed a bright smile at him. He mustered a smile back, looking into her beautiful eyes.

“Say, I‘ve got a real good one coming up. You sure you don’t want me to move?”

Andrew shook his head.

“Well, okay then... Don’t say I didn’t warn ya!”

Sunny leaned to the side and eased the growing pressure inside her gut. What followed could be called the very definition of a “wet fart”. A sound akin to the cacophony of rapidly popping bubbles emanated from her seat on the wood. Hot,humid gas billowed from Sunny’s bottom, swirling around in the wind. Something about this one seemed... off. It didn’t have the same smell of broken down meat, rather a different, earthy scent. Perhaps it was because she held it in for a bit, or her sweaty ass wasn’t helping things, but a new sort of pressure announced itself in her gut not long after. It was a familiar feeling to Sunny, and perhaps everyone, and it wasn’t good to sit and let it fester.

“Say, can we go back to the Saloon, I need to use the restroom.”

“Well, ok-“

Without waiting for a response Sunny scampered off in the direction of town. Something about the way she walked had a distinct sense of urgency. Andrew followed her back, trying not to fall on any rocks or plants.

She burst through the door of the Prospector Saloon with one hand clenching her stomach and the other pressing her leather-clad rear. An ominous rumble could be heard brewing inside her gut.

“Oh, hey Sunny! Good to see you back agai-“

“GoodtoseeyoutooTrudymayIuseyourbathroom?”

Trudy was a bit perplexed at the distress Sunny appeared to be in, but thought letting her use the restroom wouldn’t do much harm.

“Ok, don’t take too long!”  
She responded with a cheerful voice, but the answer in turn was not so beautiful. Sunny couldn’t help but let out a loud, bubbly shart right in Trudy’s direction, causing her to blush bright red again in embarrassment. The saloon owner pinched her nose and tried to fan away the scent of dung that was polluting the building. 

Sunny burst through the door to the small bathroom and shut it behind her. The gurgling from within her only got angrier as she desperately tried to take her pants off. At last she managed to and they fell to the floor, and thank God her panties weren’t totally ruined. Sunny plopped her ass forcefully on the toilet and finally relaxed. A blaring expulsion of gas heralded her incoming dump, initiated by a large, thick log at her anus. She moaned softly pushing the dense piece of crap into the toilet bowl, hitting it with a splash. Even before the first turd fell into the water another one was being pushed out, and another... The thick brown waste steadily piled up in the bowl as she groaned and put effort into her dump. Finally, it seemed, the pressure on her asshole let up. Sunny wiped her bottom and turned around to assess the damage. It wasn’t pretty. The mound of ex-gecko almost filled the entire toilet. Crossing her fingers, she tried to flush... to no avail as the mess clogged the pipes. This wasn’t going to be a happy episode to explain to Trudy, not one bit. As she pulled her pants back up and strolled out the door she saw the brunette with a clothespin around her nose.

“What did you eat, Sunny? I dread anything that comes from your behind! You should be thankful this is one of the slow days!”

“I’m sorry, Trudy! I’ll clean it up! Promise!”

“Well then, you’d better get started!” She handed her a plunger and some wipes, then sauntered off behind the counter presumably to find some better-smelling drinks.

Just then, Andrew entered through the door. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

“I’ll clean it, Trudy! Don’t worry, it will be spic and span!”

“Suit yourself, then.”

Andrew giddily picked up the cleaning supplies and marched into the bathroom. He hummed some ancient tune as he shut the door and dove the plunger into the toilet bowl. Sunny sat down at the bar and started drinking a sarsaparilla. That guy was so nice and cute... She’d have to do this again someday. Now, where exactly do they have a lot of Brahmin meat?


End file.
